


Five times Obi-Wan took (or was Forced) to take a nap.

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone drug Obi-Wan often, Cody is in charge and the Clones let everyone else think they are in charge, Do whatever you want - Freeform, Gen, Mandalore au, None of these are a cohesive story, SECRETLY, but it's my favorite, but professional help is good help okay, clones don't have boundaries when taking care of one of their own, especially Obi-Wan, go seek help if you need too, is it their fault that they didn't tell anyone this?, jinn may not like mind healers, just because I write something doesn't mean I advocate for it, kinda not consented too, okay maybe a lot, returning from Mandalore, they're all AU's, we don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: oBI-wAN NEEDS to go to sleep.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan & naps, Obi-Wan Kenboi/Naps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Five times Obi-Wan took (or was Forced) to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Time Nap Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999924) by [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/pseuds/Jedi%20Days%20and%20Jedi%20Nights). 



> I'm tired. we all need a nap. d

&*&*&

Returning from Mandalore - PTSD though not entirely mentioned. And Jinn doesn’t have a healthy relationship with psychiatrists. We’re ignoring that, but professional help is good. 

&*&*&*&

Bant sighed as she traversed the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She and the others had been looking all over the temple for Obi-Wan; he and his master had just returned from a year long mission to Mandalore and neither were doing well about it at all. 

Obi-Wan knew he was home, but he still looked for the distinctive armour of Death Watch when he wasn’t thinking about it. Hanging to the edges of crowds and trying to not bring attention to himself. 

And not sleeping. 

Definitely not sleeping. 

Bant couldn’t really understand why, only that somehow Bandomeer and Melida/Daan were edging in on the Mandalorian trauma as well. And Master Jinn refused to send Obi-Wan to a mind healer of any sort. 

Because he stated that meditating would help; Bant never had thought he was an idiot, but maybe Xanatos Du Creon's fall to the darkside wasn’t all his fault. Maybe he had a few good points if Obi-Wan wasn’t keeping any important details to himself.

Oh, that wasn’t saying he was right, Bant was merely acknowledging that the Jedi weren’t perfect and Xanatos had every right to his feelings on certain matters. 

Finally, she came across the last pool with a bit of a sandy beach and sighed; Knowing of the hidden alcove behind the waterfall, Bant stripped her outer robes off and stepped into the water. There, behind the waterfall and hidden by an outcropping of jasmine, she found Obi-Wan. 

The water would mask any sound he made if he had a nightmare, she knew, because she had found him here before. But he was asleep. She pulled herself up next to him in the hidden alcove and gently dragged him into her arms. Sending a slight mind suggestion that he stay asleep. 

“Ban…?” 

“Sssshhhh, Obi, I’ll keep you safe.” 

&*&*&*&

Mandalorian AU - original Mando’a characters

&*&*&*&

Mandaline sighed as she searched the ship; there was absolutely no way a thirteen year old time traveler could stay hidden for long. She knew all of the hiding spots. And yet she had not found him. 

Her new adika was a pain. She muttered under her breath. Then she made her way down to the engine room. She didn’t know why, just, something in her guts told her that she’d find him there. 

And found she did, sleeping behind the engine, which wasn’t the best place if the engine blew or they got pulled out of hyperspace. She gently eased him out of his hiding spot. 

“Manda….?” 

“Yes? Obika?” 

“I’m alright.” is all he said as he snuggled into her arms. She smiled. Taking this young one from Bandomeer had been the right choice. He was a fighter, he would make for a great Mando’a one day. She would see to it. 

&*&*&*&*&

Clone did it 

&*&*&*&*&

Cody glared at anyone who came close to their table. He used his nondominant hand to eat with. Seeing as his otherside was taken up with a General who was sound asleep. Not even snoring the man was that tired. 

It did help that Echo was able to sneak the Force Suppression drug into the General’s tea; it gave them enough time for the exhaustion to catch up with him and in seconds Cody had him leaning against his side. 

They’d make sure to tuck him into a bunk later. But for right now he wanted everyone to see that their General was resting. 

&*&*&*&*&*

How did it happen again?

&*&*&*&*&*

“Echo, I’m fine.” Obi-Wan groused as the other pushed a mug of tea at him. Echo glowered but still made Obi-Wan take the mug by capturing his data pad and switching it out for said mug of tea. 

“You’re just sore that we’re forcefully taking care of you.” Echo parroted Cody’s words at the Jedi General who did indeed look a bit put out by the whole thing. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Last time you said that was after blowing up a whole slew of droids and then you promptly passed out from Force exhaustion.” 

“I know you put something in the tea.” 

“Maybe, or maybe not.” Echo smirked at him. “And the rules state…” 

“Rules that weren’t passed by a governing body…” 

“Cody is a governing body….” 

“Echo, you know what I mean…” 

“Damn it General…” Alpha-17 marched up. Took the luke-warm tea in his hand and Obi-Wan jaw in the other. It was easy to make the Jedi drink it once the liquid hit his mouth. Obi-Wan tried to struggle, but Alpha adapted his hold and waited for Obi-Wan to tire out. 

Just for the man to go limp against him seconds later. 

“There, geeze, next time just do that….” 

&*&*&*&*&

Bantha’s are the best

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan stared into a dark room; the sound of sand hitting against the hutt wall and nothing else. He looked up and into the darkness for what felt like a long time until the night sandstorm had passed and daylight started to stream into the cracks of shutters holding it out. 

Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes, and got up. He had a bantha heard to check on. Melida and Daan bayed at him as he made his way out of the hutt. The mother and calf greeted him fondly with their tongues as he fed them some hey he’d gotten from an off world care package. 

Bail was kind like that. 

Obi-Wan got a tail to his side for it and he stumbled into the side of the mother bantha. He grinned and pet her fur as she ate. Her calf was nearby and both knew they were safe from the sand people. 

Obi-Wan had made certain of that. Though he had heard that things had gotten worse around the sand dunes since a whole village had been slaughtered a year or so before. 

Obi-Wan never did get straight answers for that one. Either way, as he melted into the side of the bantha, he felt his eyes closing and exhaustion creeping up on him. 

Melida finished eating and curled about her other calf. Entirely “captured” by the creature, and in the early morning of Tatooine, Obi-Wan felt himself drift off to sleep. 

The beating hearts of the bantha besides him, and the presence of the Force all around. Taking watch for once so that he could finally rest after such a long time. 

  
  



End file.
